nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cross-promotional product
Star Wars and other blasters If you would like, I can create links to other wikis the specialize in the topics these guns are based off of. Or, would you rather I link them to a wikipedia page? D.Kaiser 21:00, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Wheres the CLUE Jolt and that new Super hero jolt? http://i73.servimg.com/u/f73/17/16/28/42/iron_m10.jpg The Clue Jolts are listed under the Jolt article since they really don't qualify as a cross-promotion by the definition here. Those Iron Man items are NOT Nerf blasters at all, any more than the Captain America Brigade Blaster was. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 01:44, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Problem for the list I don't know why but the list on this page is invisible for some reason??? Allosaur Warfare 02:46, September 20, 2017 (UTC) If I'm right, there's some problem with tabber code, it's a Wikia-wide issue, they'll fix it eventually. LeTesla (talk) 02:50, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Article split This article is getting extremely bulky and long, making it hard to scroll through, especially if you're trying to find something specific. I think this could be split into multiple articles, but I'm not sure which would be better: dart blaster-ways or brand-ways? What I mean by this is that we could either split this article into smaller sections, most likely separate articles, probably something along the lines of "Cross-promotional product/Nerf" or "Cross-promotional product/BOOMco.", or we could simply make articles for the brands in question - "Halo", "Fortnite", "Star Wars"... I think splitting by brand might be better, as it provides a space to discuss the history of said brands and their involvement with Nerf or what have you. I feel like having articles that are actually called just "Fortnite" on the wiki is weird, but... what can you do? Anyways: thoughts? Suggestions? Anything would be appreciated before any action is taken. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style I personally think that it should be split brand wise, so fans of, for example, Marvel movies, can go to the Marvel article and pick out what they like. "...Let's leave it at that for now." '-ZL' "Wanna talk?" 22:59, June 15, 2019 (UTC) Lets just add these specific articles and keep the promotional blasters in a whole list, not removing anything, but making like Z said, all the marvel movie blasters in one article. And also the poll needs to add dc and marvel to it :Well, it's either all or nothing with this. Obviously we would group up, say, Marvel and DC as brands, rather than split for each superhero/movie/show. That means we would also be making articles for, say, Jurassic Park, Power Rangers, Allegiant... I'd say, even if only a few releases were under that brand, there's still something to talk about. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style We could repoupose this page as a list of promotional brandsMonkeyman0490 (talk) 11:24, June 16, 2019 (UTC) :That's not a bad idea, since there's a lot of brands between all the different dart blaster brands/companies. I think maybe I'll start to make this splits today, if nobody else has anything to say on the matter. So far we're in mutual agreement on the topic. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style